


Feelings

by SydAce



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Jumin's father is wanting Jumin to get married, but Jumin only has one person in mind.





	Feelings

She laid with her head on his lap. His fingers absentmindedly twirled her hair as he watched her pet the cat that was lying on her chest. Two beautiful creatures blessed him with their presence. At times, he didn’t know how lucky he was to have them in his life. Still, she wasn’t his. They weren’t together, romantically at least. It wasn’t often that he thought of romance, but when he met her it was something he started to think about more. He did want to be with her, but there was his father.  
Lately, his father had been attempting to introduce him to socialites that his father thought would be a good match for him. It was getting to the point where he wouldn’t be surprised if his father set up an arranged marriage. If that were to happen, he wasn’t sure if he could face her any longer.  
“Jumin?” [f/n] questioned when she opened her eyes and looked up at the man above her. “Is everything okay?”  
Jumin paused and retracted his hand away from her hair. He was letting his emotions get to him, emotions that he thought he killed off long ago. What was it about her that made him want to experience the joys of life with her?  
Seeing his hesitation, [f/n] sat up causing the small cat to jump off of her. “Jumin, what’s wrong?” She looked up at him with worry and moved to face him.  
Jumin gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned his head forward and rested it on her shoulder. He inhaled her sent before wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. Taking a moment to process what was happening, [f/n] returned the embrace. Worry started to swell up inside her. It wasn’t often that Jumin expressed himself like this, though he has been more open about what he was feeling lately.  
Jumin took a deep breath before pulling away. “My father is wanting me to get married. He has been having me see women of his choice for the past few months.”  
“Oh,” [f/n] whispered. She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. She pushed away the painful feeling in her gut before forcing a smile on her face. “Have you met anyone you like?”  
Jumin looked at her, slightly dejected by her smile. “I have.” He grew quiet as he tried to logically figure out what his next move should be. Before he could say anything, [f/n] turned away from him. Her hands reached up to her eye.  
“I’m happy for you,” she spoke quietly as she furiously rubbed at her eyes. “Are allergies contagious, I might have caught Zen’s allergy.”  
“[F/N],” Jumin spoke gently and placed a hand on her shoulder to have her face him. He slowly lowered her hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He smiled slightly and leaned forward before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “None of the women my father set me up with can compare to you.” He stroked his hand against her cheek which was now burning a brilliant red. “Cute,” he murmured. “I want you to meet my father. The only woman I want to be with is you, [f/n].” [F/N] smiled at him and nodded her head. Jumin returned the smile, relieved that she agreed. “Can I kiss you?”  
“Of course,” [F/N] responded and met his smooth lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding a lot of other pieces I've written here.


End file.
